1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions well suited for the artificial/sunless tanning and/or browning of human skin and comprising, formulated into a topically applicable, cosmetically/dermatologically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier thereof, at least one specific amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compound and at least one self-tanning agent.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic treatment regime or regimen for artificially tanning or browning the skin and to the concordant administration of at least one specific amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compound for improving the coloring capability and/or the stability of a self-tanning agent.
This invention also relates to the topical application of the subject compositions for the coloring/browning of the skin to impart an appearance similar to natural tanning of the skin.
By the term xe2x80x9cself-tanning agentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cartificial/sunless tanning agentxe2x80x9d are intended agents which, when topically applied onto the skin, in particular onto the face, elicit a tanning effect with an appearance more or less similar to that resulting from prolonged exposure to the sun (natural tanning) or under a UV lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is today important to look well and a tanned skin is always a sign of good health. However, natural tanning is not always desirable insofar as it requires prolonged exposure to UV radiation, in particular to UV-A radiation, which causes browning of the skin but, on the other hand, can induce reactions, indeed even a detrimental change, in the skin, in particular in the case of sensitive skin or skin continually exposed to solar radiation: erythema, burns, loss of elasticity, appearance of wrinkles, premature aging. It is therefore desirable to have available an alternative to natural tanning which is compatible with the requirements of such skin.
The majority of cosmetic products for the artificial tanning of the skin are based on carbonyl derivatives which permit the formation of colored compounds by interaction with the amino acids of the skin. These compounds include mono- or polycarbonyl compounds, such as, for example, isatin, alloxan, ninhydrin, glyceraldehyde, mesotartaric aldehyde, glutaraldehyde, erythrulose and dihydroxyacetone (DHA).
DHA is a particularly preferred compound which is commonly formulated into cosmetics as an agent for the artificial or sunless tanning of the skin. Applied onto the skin, in particular onto the face, it elicits a tanning or browning effect having an appearance similar to that resulting from prolonged exposure to the sun (natural tanning) or under a UV lamp.
One disadvantage of DHA is the slow speed at which the coloration develops: this is because several hours (3 to 5 hours in general) are required for the coloration to develop. The intensity of the coloring obtained on the skin and/or its behavior over time (resistance to washing) and/or the speed with which the coloration develops are often regarded as inadequate by users of DHA-based self-tanning compositions.
Another drawback of DHA-based compositions is that they exhibit the unfortunate tendency, more or less pronounced depending on the nature of the medium into which they are formulated, to decompose over time. These disadvantages and drawbacks, related to the storage and/or to the preservation of DHA-based compositions, are generally reflected over prolonged periods of time by an undesirable yellowing of such compositions.
Thus, an increasing demand continues to exist for self-tanning products which act rapidly and impart a coloration similar to natural tanning.
It has now surprisingly and unexpectedly been determined that formulating certain judiciously selected amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compounds into artificial/sunless tanning compositions improves the stability and the extent of coloration of compositions comprising a self-tanning agent. The colorations provided are more chromatic, are more stable over time and have good homogeneity.
The compositions according to the present invention comprise, formulated into a topically applicable, cosmetically/dermatologically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier therefor, at least one amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compound of formula (I) as defined below and at least one self-tanning agent.
The present invention also features administration of the subject compositions for the artificial/sunless tanning or browning of the skin. Also featured is a cosmetic regime or regimen for the tanning or browning of the skin which comprises topically applying onto the skin, an effective amount of a composition according to the invention.
Too, this invention also features formulating at least one amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compound of formula (I) as defined below into compositions for the artificial tanning and/or browning of human skin comprising at least one self-tanning agent, for the purpose of improving the coloration capacity and/or the stability of the self-tanning or artificial/sunless tanning agent.
The compositions of the present invention permit obtaining an artificial coloration similar to natural tanning in a short period of time. Thus, an immediate coloring is provided, which is visually quite apparent and which, consequently, enables better homogeneity in the spreading of the composition over the skin and thus of the coloration which results therefrom. Furthermore, the artificial coloring obtained on the skin according to the invention is very similar to natural tanning.
More particularly, the amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compounds in accordance with this invention have the following structural formula (I): 
in which R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 alkyl radical, a C2-C10 alkenyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl radical or a C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radical, with the proviso that R1 and R2 can together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member; R3 and R4, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C20 alkyl radical, a C2-C10 alkenyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radical, a C1-C12 alkoxy radical, a (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl radical, a C1-C12 alkylamino radical, a di(C1-C12)alkylamino radical, an aryl radical or a heteroaryl radical which is optionally substituted, or a water-solubilizing substituent selected from among a carboxylate group, a sulfonate group or an ammonium residue; X is a hydrogen atom or a xe2x80x94COOR5 or xe2x80x94CONR6R7 radical; R5, R6 and R7, which may be identical or different, are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 alkyl radical, a C2-C10 alkenyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radical, a xe2x80x94(YO)oxe2x80x94Z radical or an aryl radical; Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CH3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH3; m is an integer ranging from 0 to 3; n is an integer ranging from 0 to 3; and o is an integer ranging from 1 to 2.
Representative C1-C20 alkyl radicals include, for example: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethyl-ethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methyl-butyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-pentadecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-heptadecyl, n-octadecyl, n-nonadecyl or n-icosyl.
Representative C2-C10 alkenyl radicals include, for example: vinyl, n-propenyl, isopropenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 1-heptenyl, 2-heptenyl, 1-octenyl or 2-octenyl.
Representative C1-C12 alkoxy radicals include, for example: methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, n-butoxy, n-pentoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-methyl-1-ethylpropoxy, octoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy or 2-ethylhexoxy.
Representative C3-C10 cycloalkyl radicals include, for example: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, 1-ethylcyclopropyl, 1-propylcyclopropyl, 1-butylcyclopropyl, 1-pentylcyclopropyl, 1-methyl-1-butylcyclopropyl, 1,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 1-methyl-2-ethylcyclopropyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl or cyclodecyl.
And representative C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radicals having one or more double bonds include, for example: cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclopentadienyl, cyclohexenyl, 1,3-cyclohexadienyl, 1,4-cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptatrienyl, cyclooctenyl, 1,5-cyclooctadienyl, cyclooctatetraenyl, cyclononenyl or cyclodecenyl.
The cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl radicals can bear one or more substituents (preferably from 1 to 3) selected, for example, from among halogen, such as chlorine, fluorine or bromine; cyano; nitro; amino; C1-C4 alkylamino; di(C1-C4)alkylamino; C1-C4 alkyl; C1-C4 alkoxy; or hydroxyl. They can also comprise from 1 to 3 heteroatoms, such as sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen, the free valencies of which can be satisfied by a hydrogen atom or a C 1-C4 alkyl radical.
The aryl groups are preferably phenyl or naphthyl radicals which can comprise one or more substituents (preferably from 1 to 3) selected, for example, from among halogen, such as chlorine, fluorine or bromine; cyano; nitro; amino; C1-C4 alkylamino; di(C1-C4)alkylamino; C1-C4 alkyl; C1-C4 alkoxy; or hydroxyl. More particularly preferred are phenyl, methoxyphenyl and naphthyl.
The heteroaryl groups generally comprise one or more heteroatoms selected from among sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen.
The water-solubilizing groups are, for example, carboxylate or sulfonate groups and more particularly their salts with physiologically acceptable cations, such as alkali metal salts or trialkylammonium salts, such as tri(hydroxyalkyl)-ammonium or 2-methylpropan-1-ol-2-ammonium salts. Also exemplary are ammonium groups, such as alkylammoniums, and their salified forms with physiologically acceptable anions.
Particularly exemplary of the 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member formed by the R1 and R2 radicals with the nitrogen atom, are pyrrolidone and piperidine.
The amino groups can be bonded to the benzene ring in the ortho, meta or para position with respect to the carbonyl radical and, more preferably, in the para position.
One family of preferred compounds of formula (I) includes those having the following structural formula (Ia): 
in which R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, are each a hydrogen atom or a C1-C12 alkyl radical or together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member; X is xe2x80x94COOR5 or xe2x80x94CONR6R7; R5 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C12 alkyl radical or a C3-C6 cycloalkyl radical; and R6 and R7, which may be identical or different, are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C12 alkyl radical or a C5-C6 cycloalkyl radical.
The more particularly preferred compounds of formula (Ia) are those in which R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C4 alkyl radical and more particularly ethyl; R5 is a C3-C8 alkyl radical; R6 and R7, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C8 alkyl radical.
Another family of preferred compounds of formula (I) includes those having the following structural formula (Ib): 
in which R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C12 alkyl radical or together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member.
More particularly exemplary of the compounds of formula (Ib), are: 4-diethylamino-2-hydroxyphenyl phenyl ketone, 4-pyrrolidino-2-hydroxyphenyl phenyl ketone.
Another family of more particularly preferred compounds of formula (I) includes those having the following structural formula (Ic): 
in which R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, are each a hydrogen atom or a C1-C8 alkyl radical or together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member; R5 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C12 alkyl radical or a C3-C6 cycloalkyl radical.
Exemplary compounds of formula (Ic) include:
2-(4-pyrrolidino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoic acid,
methyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate,
2-ethylhexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-benzoate,
cyclohexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-benzoate,
n-hexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate,
2-(4-dibutylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoic acid,
methyl 2-(4-dibutylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate,
isobutyl 2-(4-dibutylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate.
A very particularly preferred compound of formula (Ic) is n-hexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxy-benzoyl)benzoate.
The compounds of formula (I) are known per se and their structures and syntheses thereof are described in EP-A-1,046,391 and DE-0,12,408, hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone compound in accordance with the invention are preferably present in the subject compositions in proportions ranging from 0.1% to % by weight and preferably from 1% to 10% by weight and more preferably from 2% to 8% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The self-tanning agents are generally selected from among mono- or polycarbonyl compounds, such as, for example, isatin, alloxan, ninhydrin, glyceraldehyde, mesotartaric aldehyde, glutaraldehyde, erythrulose, the pyrazoline-4,5-dione derivatives as described in FR-2,466,492 and WO 97/35842, dihydroxyacetone (DHA) or the 4,4-dihydroxypyrazolin-5-one derivatives as described in EP-903,342. DHA is the preferred.
DHA can be used in the free form and/or in the encapsulated form, for example encapsulated in lipid vesicles, such as liposomes, which are described, in particular, in WO 97/25970.
These self-tanning agents can be used in combination with at least one synthetic or natural direct dye and/or at least one indole derivative, such as those described in EP-425,324 and EP-456,545.
These self-tanning agents can also be used in combination with other synthetic or natural agents for coloring the skin.
By the term xe2x80x9cagent for coloring the skinxe2x80x9d is intended any compound having a specific affinity for the skin and which imparts thereto a lasting and noncovering (namely, having no tendency to opacify the skin) coloring, which is removed neither with water nor using a solvent, and which withstands both rubbing and washing with a solution comprising surfactants. Such a lasting coloring is therefore distinguished from the superficial and short-lived coloring contributed, for example, by a makeup pigment.
The additional coloring agents can also be selected, for example, from among plant extracts, such as, for example, extracts of xe2x80x9cinsolublexe2x80x9d redwoods of the Pterocarpus genus and of the Baphia genus, such as Pterocarpus santalinus, Pterocarpus osun, Pterocarpus soyauxii, Pterocarpus erinaceus, Pterocarpus indicus or Baphia nitida, such as those described in EP-971,683.
The coloring agents can also be iron oxide nanopigments for which the mean size of the individual particles is less than 100 nm, such as those described in EP-966,953.
The self-tanning agents are generally present in the compositions according to the invention in proportions ranging from 0.1% to 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition and preferably from 0.2% to 8% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The self-tanning compositions in accordance with the invention can be provided in the form of creams, milks, gels, cream gels, oil-in-water emulsions, vesicular dispersions, fluid lotions, in particular vaporizable fluid lotions, or any other form generally used in cosmetics, in particular those usually suitable for self-tanning cosmetic compositions.
The compositions in accordance with the present invention can additionally comprise conventional cosmetic additives and adjuvants selected, in particular, from among fatty substances, organic solvents, ionic or nonionic thickeners, softeners, antioxidants, agents for combating free radicals, opacifiers, stabilizers, emollients, silicones, xcex1-hydroxy acids, antifoaming agents, moisturizing agents, vitamins, insect repellents, substance P antagonists, anti-inflammatories, fragrances, preservatives, surfactants, fillers, polymers, propellants, basifying or acidifying agents, colorants or any other ingredient commonly used in the cosmetic and/or dermatological field, in particular for the production of self-tanning compositions in the form of emulsions.
The fatty substances can be an oil or a wax, or mixture thereof. By the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d is intended a compound which is liquid at ambient temperature. By the term xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d is intended a compound which is solid or substantially solid at ambient temperature and for which the melting point is generally greater than 35xc2x0 C.
Exemplary oils are mineral oils (liquid paraffin); vegetable oils (sweet almond, macadamia, blackcurrant seed or jojoba oil); synthetic oils, such as perhydrosqualene, fatty alcohols, acids or esters (such as the C12-C15 alkyl benzoate marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cFinsolv TNxe2x80x9d by Finetex, octyl palmitate, isopropyl lanolate or triglycerides, including those of capric/caprylic acids), or oxyethylenated or oxypropylenated fatty esters and ethers; silicone oils (cyclomethicone, polydimethylsiloxanes or PDMS); fluorinated oils; polyalkylenes and their mixtures.
Exemplary waxy compounds are paraffin wax, carnauba wax, beeswax or hydrogenated castor oil.
And exemplary organic solvents include the lower alcohols and polyols having at most 8 carbon atoms.
The thickeners are advantageously selected, in particular, from among the crosslinked polyacrylic acids or modified or unmodified guar gums and celluloses, such as hydroxypropylated guar gum, methylhydroxyethylcellulose and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose.
The compositions according to this invention can additionally comprise at least one organic photoprotective agent and/or at least one inorganic photoprotective agent which are active in the UV-A and/or UV-B regions (absorbers), such photoprotective agents being water-soluble, fat-soluble or insoluble in commonly used cosmetic solvents.
The organic UV-photoprotective agents are selected, in particular, from among the anthranilates; cinnamic derivatives; dibenzoylmethane derivatives; salicylic derivatives; camphor derivatives; triazine derivatives, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,390 and 4,724,137, EP-863,145, EP-517,104, EP-570,838, EP-796,851, EP-775,698, EP-878,469, EP-933,376, EP-507,691, EP-507,692, EP-790,243 and EP-944,624; benzophenone derivatives, other than those of formula (I); xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate derivatives; benzotriazole derivatives; benzalmalonate derivatives; benzimidazole derivatives; imidazolines; bisbenzoazolyl derivatives as described in EP-669,323 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,264; p-amninobenzoic acid (PABA) derivatives; methylenebis(hydroxyphenylbenzotriazole) derivatives as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,237,071 and 5,166,355, GB-2,303,546, DE-197 26 184 and EP-893,119; screening polymers and screening silicones, such as those described, in particular, in WO-93/04665; dimers derived from xcex1-alkylstyrene, such as those described in DE-198 55 649; 4,4-diarylbutadienes as described in EP-0,967,200 and DE-197 55 649, and mixtures thereof.
Exemplary organic photoprotective agents which are active in the UV-A and/or UV-B regions are indicated below under their INCI names:
para-Aminobenzoic Acid Derivatives:
PABA,
Ethyl PABA,
Ethyl Dihydroxypropyl PABA,
Ethylhexyl Dimethyl PABA, marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cEscalol 507xe2x80x9d by ISP,
Glyceryl PABA,
PEG-25 PABA, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul P25xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Salicylic Derivatives:
Homosalate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cEusolex HMSxe2x80x9d by Rona/EM Industries,
Ethylhexyl Salicylate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan OSxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Dipropyleneglycol Salicylate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cDipsalxe2x80x9d by Scher,
TEA Salicylate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan TSxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Dibenzoylmethane Derivatives:
Butyl Methoxydibenzoylmethane, marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cParsol 1789xe2x80x9d by Hoffmann-LaRoche, Isopropyl Dibenzoylmethane,
Cinnamic Derivatives:
Ethylhexyl Methoxycinnamate, marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cParsol MCXxe2x80x9d by Hoffmann-LaRoche,
Isopropyl Methoxy cinnamate,
Isoamyl Methoxy cinnamate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan E 1000xe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Cinoxate,
DEA Methoxycinnamate,
Glyceryl Ethylhexanoate Dimethoxycinnamate,
xcex2,xcex2-Diphenylacrylate Derivatives:
Octocrylene, marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul N539xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Etocrylene, sold marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul N35xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone Derivatives:
Benzophenone-1, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul 400xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-2, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul D50xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-3 or Oxybenzone, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul M40xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-4, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul MS40xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-5,
Benzophenone-6, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cHelisorb 11xe2x80x9d by Norquay,
Benzophenone-8, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cSpectra-Sorb UV-24xe2x80x9d by American Cyanamid,
Benzophenone-9, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul DS-49xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-12,
Benzylidenecamphor Derivatives:
3-Benzylidene camphor, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cMexoryl SDxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
4-Methylbenzylidene camphor, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cEusolex 6300xe2x80x9d by Merck,
Benzylidene Camphor Sulfonic Acid, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cMexoryl SLxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
Camphor Benzalkonium Methosulfate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cMexoryl SOxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
Terephthalylidene Dicamphor Sulfonic Acid, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cMexoryl SXxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
Polyacrylamidomethyl Benzylidene Camphor, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cMexoryl SWxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
Benzimidazole Derivatives:
Phenylbenzimidazole Sulfonic Acid, marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cEusolex 232xe2x80x9d by Merck,
Benzimidazilate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan APxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Triazine Derivatives:
Anisotriazine, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cTinosorb Sxe2x80x9d by Ciba Specialty Chemicals,
Ethylhexyl triazone, marketed, in particular, under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul T150xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Diethylhexyl Butamido Triazone, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvasorb HEBxe2x80x9d by Sigma 3V,
2,4,6-tris(diisobutyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine,
Benzotriazole Derivatives:
Drometrizole Trisiloxane, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cSilatrizolexe2x80x9d by Rhodia Chimie,
Methylenebis(benzotriazolyltetramethylbutylphenol), marketed in the solid form under the trademark xe2x80x9cMixxim BB/100xe2x80x9d by Fairmount Chemical or in the micronized form in aqueous dispersion under the trademark xe2x80x9cTinosorb Mxe2x80x9d by Ciba Specialty Chemicals,
Anthranilic Derivatives:
Menthyl anthranilate, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan MAxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Imidazoline Derivatives:
Ethylhexyl Dimethoxybenzylidene Dioxoimidazoline Propionate,
Benzalmalonate Derivatives:
Polyorganosiloxane comprising benzalmalonate functional groups, marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cParsol SLXxe2x80x9d by Hoffmann-LaRoche, and mixtures thereof.
The organic UV-photoprotective agents which are more particularly preferred are selected from among the following compounds:
Ethylhexyl Salicylate,
Butyl Methoxydibenzoylmethane,
Ethylhexyl Methoxycinnamate,
Octocrylene,
Phenylbenzimidazole Sulfonic Acid,
Terephthalylidene Dicamphor Sulfonic Acid,
Benzophenone-3,
Benzophenone-4,
Benzophenone-5,
4-Methylbenzylidene Camphor,
Benzimidazilate,
Anisotriazine,
Ethylhexyl triazone,
Diethylhexyl Butamido Triazone,
Methylenebis(benzotriazolyltetramethylbutylphenol),
Drometrizole Trisiloxane,
2,4,6-Tris(diisobutyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine, and mixtures thereof.
The inorganic UV-photoprotective agents are typically selected from among pigments or alternatively nanopigments (mean size of the primary particles: generally ranging from 5 nm to 100 nm, preferably from 10 nm to 50 nm) formed from coated or uncoated metal oxides, such as, for example, nanopigments formed from titanium dioxide (amorphous or crystallized in the rutile and/or anatase form), iron oxide, zinc oxide, zirconium oxide or cerium oxide, and mixtures thereof. Conventional coating agents are, furthermore, alumina and/or aluminum stearate. Such coated or uncoated metal oxide nanopigments are described, in particular, in EP-518,772 and EP-518,773.
The photoprotective agents are generally present in the compositions according to the invention in proportions ranging from 0.1% to 20% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition and preferably ranging from 0.2% to 15% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
Of course, one skilled in this art will take care to select the abovementioned optional additional compound or compounds and/or their amounts such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the combination in accordance with the invention are not, or not substantially, detrimentally affected by the envisaged addition or additions.
The compositions according to the invention can be formulated according to techniques well known to this art, in particular those suited for the preparation of emulsions of oil-in-water or water-in-oil type.
These compositions can be provided, in particular, in the form of a simple or complex emulsion (O/W, W/O, O/W/O or W/O/W), such as a cream or a milk, or in the form of a gel or of a cream gel, or in the form of a lotion, of a powder or of a solid tube and can optionally be packaged as an aerosol and provided in the form of a foam or spray.
The compositions according to the invention are preferably formulated an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion.
When an emulsion, the aqueous phase thereof can comprise a nonionic vesicular dispersion, prepared according to known processes (Bangham, Standish and Watkins, J. Mol. Biol., 13, 238 (1965), FR-2,315,991 and FR-2,416,008).
The invention also features a cosmetic regime or regimen for artificially tanning and/or browning the skin, comprising topically applying thereon, for such period of time as is required to elicit the desired artificial/sunless tanning effect, an effective amount of a cosmetic composition as described above.
The invention also features formulating an amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone derivative of formula (I) as described above for the purpose of improving the coloring and/or the stability of a self-tanning agent, such as those described above, present in a cosmetic composition suited for the artificial tanning and/or browning of the skin.